


Never Second

by Holistic_Warbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sixth Sense, Blaine is a ghost, Emma is doing great, Gen, Kurt sees dead people, Loosely based on the Sixth Sense, Relationship and character tags will be added as this goes along, Will is a therapist for children, finn is trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holistic_Warbler/pseuds/Holistic_Warbler
Summary: Will Schuester is haunted. He's helped so many children, so many troubled children over the years. But he failed one of them, and it comes back to bite him.But now he has a second chance. He gets a do-over with a child just like the first, and he's determined to succeeded this time. That is, if Kurt actually lets him.But there's something special about Kurt.Aka the Sixth Sense x Glee AU nobody asked for.Disclaimer:I don't own the Sixth Sense, Glee, any of the characters, or any of the Sixth Sense storyline. This AU is loosely based on that movie with a few changes to fit the Glee characters. It would probably be better to watch the Sixth Sense before reading this.





	Never Second

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolisticFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticFangirl/gifts).



> This book is going to talk a lot about mental illness, especially surrounding children, so be cautious about that before reading. There's also some mention of self-harm.
> 
> I don't own the Sixth Sense, Glee, or any of the characters. This is loosely based on the Sixth Sense, but it also has some changes to fit the characters. I would watch the Sixth Sense before reading this.
> 
> The title is a line from the Sixth Sense.
> 
> Please be nice in the comments, but don't be afraid to give constructive criticism, or point out any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Will Schuester sat, criss-cross, on the ground, watching his wife pour a second batch of red wine into the two glasses on the coffee table. He leaned back against the couch, his heart elated. He studied the picture frame in front of him, admiring it in all its beauty. Emma kneeled down next to him, taking his hand in her’s. 

“I’m very proud of you,” she told him, smiling. “Citation for Professional Excellence. You deserve it, Will. Really, you do, what with all those kids you’ve helped.”

Will felt pride swell in his heart, but he tried his best not to let it show. “Really, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Yes, it  _ is,”  _ Emma insisted. “All those kids, the ones who feel invisible, who are struggling,  _ you  _ helped them. You were the one who got them and their families through the tough times. You’ve improved so many lives. You put everything, including me, second to helping those families, and you’ve got your reward.”

Will heard Emma’s voice waver slightly during that last line, but he chose to let it go. She must have known, deep her heart, that it wasn’t true. She must’ve just been saying that. He picked up his glass of wine. “The fight isn’t over yet,” he commented, bringing the glass to his lips to take a quick sip.

Emma smiled up at him, leaning into his shoulder. “The fight will never be  _ over,  _ silly. But you’re definitely helping to make it a lot better.”

Will traced shapes on her palm. Nobody’s-- _ nobody’s-- _ opinion, nobody’s approval would mean as much to him as Emma’s did. Surely, she knew that. Everything he did, in a way, it was all for her. To see that smile on her face by the end of the day.

He held out his arm with the empty glass in hand. “Drink?”

Emma giggled. “Will, are you drunk?”

“Mmmm, no,” he replied, determinedly. Emma took that as a sign that he was, indeed, drunk, and proceeded to take him upstairs to sleep. Once he was upstairs, he took off his shirt, reaching for the nightshirt he usually wore to bed. He walked past the window to reach the dresser. He was extremely out of it, so it was really a miracle that he’d noticed it. The window was shattered, glass all over the ground. There was a hole in the window just big enough for a person to fit through.

“Emma,” he breathed, fearfully. “Emma, come look at this.”

He heard footsteps behind him, then a soft gasp. Will turned to look at his wife, who’s large doe eyes were filled with alarm. She turned her back to him and pointed to a shadow coming out of the bathroom.  _ “He’s still in the house.” _

Will moved past Emma, pushing her slightly behind him. He approached the bathroom, his heart banging in his chest. There was a figure in the bathroom, staring desolately at the ground. His skin was a sickly, pale color. His dirty hair was a dark hickory. He didn’t seem to pose any threat, but Will proceed with caution nonetheless.

“Excuse me,” he said, address the man with as much confidence as he could muster. “Can you hear me? Do you understand me?”

The man looked up slowly, turning his head so that he faced Will. “I’m not stupid,” he hissed.

“Right, of course not,” Will clarified, quickly. The man stepped closer to him, standing at the edge of the doorway.

He tilted his head at Will. “Do you remember me? What you promised?”

Will stood there, mouth agape, slowly shaking his head. He was frozen in place, paralyzed with fear. The man hummed with disapproval.

“Today’s supposed to be your celebration. Isn’t that right, Mr. Schuester?” whispered the man, cynically. “Your big award for helping all those kids. And you can’t even remember them.”

“I remember you,” Will interrupted, realization dawning upon him. “Sebastian Smythe. You lived with your mom…possible mood disorder…socially isolated--”

Sebastian started whimpering, tears running down his face. “I was the freak. The one you failed to help.”

Will shook his head, wishing, for Emma’s sake, that he would calm down. “You were never a freak. You were smart, you were sweet…you were a good kid.”

“And cursed,” muttered Sebastian, turning around to face the sink. “I was cursed, I was scared. You told me you’d help.”

Regret tugged at Will’s heart. “Sebastian…I’m very sorry for not being able to give any help. Do you want me to help you now?”

Without warning, Sebastian spun around, gun in hand. A loud bang shot through the air, and pained seared through Will’s lower stomach. Clutching at his aching gut, he dropped on the bed, folding in on himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sebastian bring the gun up to his face, tears running down his face. Another shot rang out, and Sebastian’s body fell to the ground.

He could feel Emma’s hands shaking him, her voice screaming his name and yelling for help. He fought against the darkness in his vision until it fully consumed him. He’d completely blacked out.

*****

_ Two Years Later _

 

Will sat on the bench outside of the house he’d meant to visit earlier. He looked down at the words he’d written down that morning.

 

_ Kurt Hummel: _

_ Acute Anxiety, Socially Isolated, Possible Mood Disorder, Parent Status--Divorced, Communication Difficulty Between the Mother-Son Dyad. _

 

A sickening sense of deja vu filled his stomach. He flipped back to ten years earlier.

 

_ Sebastian Smythe: _

_ Acute Anxiety, Socially Isolated, Possible Mood Disorder, Parent Status--Divorced, Communication Difficulty Between the Mother-Son Dyad. _

 

His hands started to shake as he stared at the two pages. “Holy shit,” he said under his breath, trying to push all thoughts of the memory from two years out of his head. As if on cue, the door to the house opened and out stepped a relatively pale teenage boy with perfectly coiffed, chestnut hair. He stepped down the front steps warily, checking his surroundings. Will stood up to get his attention, but the boy ran off as soon as he saw him.

“Goddamnit,” Will muttered, standing up and taking off after him.

*****

Once Will finally caught up to Kurt, he found him sitting in a church. It was practically empty except for the lonely boy, who was staring into his lap, muttering under his breath. Will quietly slid into the pew next to him, which made him stop immediately.

“Can I sit here?” asked Will. “I have a bad injury from a few years ago, and it seems to be acting up.” He chuckled slightly.

Kurt didn’t look up. “Sure.”

Sensing his discomfort, Will held out his hand. “My name’s Will Schuester. I was supposed to come for an appointment with you earlier, but I couldn’t make it.”

“A therapist,” said Kurt. 

Will nodded, shifting his view so he could look at Kurt's face. His eye caught a mess of cuts and scratches on Kurt's arm, which the latter immediately used his sleeve to cover. Worry stirred in Will's stomach. Unsure how to continue the conversation, he asked, “What were you saying earlier?” 

Kurt sat up a little higher, turning his head to face Will. “ _ De profundis clamo ad te domine _ . It’s Latin.”

He didn’t seem to be willing to dive any deeper into that topic, so Will changed it. “I’m here to help you, you know.” 

Kurt nodded, at least acknowledging he needed help. “When do I see you again?”

“Tomorrow?” suggested Will. Kurt simply nodded, standing up and walking out of the pew. “Goodbye, Kurt!”

“Bye, Mr. Schuester,” Kurt called back, so quietly Will almost couldn’t hear it. Then, he was gone.


End file.
